Strip LED lights can be used as strip light sources, and have gradually taken the place of traditional lamp tube structures and appeared in a variety of situations in need of lighting. In these lighting situations, not only a plurality of individual strip LED lights are required, but also the plurality of strip LED lights often need to be combined and spliced depending on specific lighting needs, such as being spliced into an I-shaped form extending linearly, or being spliced into a frame shape with branches, etc.
In the prior art, if a strip LED light is in the splicing type, it needs to employ specially designed components, for example, employing sheet material and a frame as a base, setting a structure that can be fixed with the strip LED light in a corresponding direction on the base, and then splicing; this kind of base and its related fixing structure need to be manufactured according to the actual splicing requirement, and their generality is poor; furthermore, the aid of fasteners such as bolts and others is needed, the operation is also complex, and black block shadows may be generated at the splicing end portions and affect the lighting effect after the splicing has been completed.